I'll Protect You
by Siellation
Summary: AU. He was about to get married to Ouka. But when he met Ouka's brother... / Implied Frau x Ouka, Mikage x Teito and Frau x Teito. / Official pairing is to be announced.


Pairing: Frau x Teito

Summary: AU. He was about to get married to Ouka. But when he met Ouka's brother...

**A/N**: I just finished watching Boys Love movie, and I'm sad right now. This one-shot is dedicated to Mariah, who watched Boys Love with me and got pissed at the ending while I _almost_ cried XD

**A/N:** Then I realized this was made a few months ago XD

**A/N: **This was to be released on Christmas Eve, but we went somewhere where there was no internet! So here'd my belated Christmas gift to all of my readers: A MASS RELEASE AND UPDATE! YEYYYY. Merry Christmas again! :D

**BTW, had a change of pen name. I kinda started detesting my pen name for a personal reason. So from not on, I am ****Siellation****, former** _**LycanPredilection.**_

**Notes: Just imagine that Teito and Ouka are twins. Let's just imagine that Ouka is the female version of Teito XD**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Reunion**

He didn't move an inch. It was already raining and he was drenched, yet he kept waiting. Waiting for something he knew would never come back. He glanced at the sky; his tears mixing with the rain. "Frau." He whispered before he felt dizzy and collapsed.

_Why?_

—X—

"Teito! I want you to meet someone!" Ouka shouted while opening his twin's bedroom door. Teito sluggishly raised his head from the bed. He just finished pulling out an all-nighter for his presentation and he was about to fall asleep when Ouka barged in.

"Can't it wait until later, Ouka?" Teito said as lied down and covered his head with the blanket.

"It can't! My fiancée is here!" Ouka said, as she pulled the blanket Teito was hiding in.

"Damn it, Ouka! I just pulled out an all-nighter! Can't I rest for a while?!" Teito irritably shouted at his twin.

"It will only be for a while…" Ouka whispered, barely heard but Teito caught it. He scratched his head.

"Fine. Let me freshen up a bit and I'll meet you downstairs." Teito said in utter defeat.

"Yay! I love you, Tei-chan!" Ouka said, pulling her twin into a tight hug.

"Ugh… Ouk-a, c-can't breathe!" Teito said as he pulled Ouka away from him.

"I'll give you 15 minutes, okay!" Ouka shouted as she went out of Teito's room.

"She can be such a pain sometimes…" Teito said to himself as he entered the bathroom.

—X—

"I hope Tei-chan would like you, Frau." Ouka said as she grabbed her fiancée's arm. Frau smiled at Ouka and patted her head. "He will like me." Frau said with his regal voice and his smirk.

"You awfully got a lot of confidence, fiancée-san." Teito said as he walked down the stairs.

_That voice! _Frau immediately turned his head to Teito. When Teito saw Ouka's fiancée, he stopped in his tracks.

"Frau,"

"Teito,"

They stared at each other. None of them daring to break the silence.

"Eh? You know each other?" Ouka asked.

Nobody answered Ouka. They never expected that they would see each other again.

—X—

_Flashback_

"I'm sorry, Teito." Frau said as he let go of Teito's hand.

"Frau?" Teito asked, confused. He doesn't like where this was going.

"Let's stop this." Frau didn't face Teito. Not that he didn't want it, he just… _couldn't._

"W-Why?" Teito asked, his voice shaking.

"I…" Frau started. He couldn't tell Teito that he fell in love with a woman. Teito has already experienced having his lover pick a woman over him.

"You fell in love with a woman…" Teito said aloud, snapping Frau from his trance.

"No, I did—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Teito cut Frau off. "Mikage had the same expression when he told me that he fell in love with a woman. You—You can't hide it from me you… know." Teito started weeping. Frau wanted to hug him but he knew that if he held Teito right now, the younger would be confused and have his hopes up. Without warning, Frau turned and ran away from Teito. He heard Teito shout his name repeatedly but he didn't stop.

He didn't move an inch. It was already raining and he was drenched, yet he kept waiting. Waiting for something he knew would never come back. He glanced at the sky; his tears mixing with the rain. "Frau." He whispered before he felt dizzy and collapsed.

_Why?_

_End of Flashback_

—X—

"I—It's been three years, Teito." Frau said.

Teito only hmm-ed and sat beside Ouka. He patted his twin's head and said, "So this is the fiancée you've been eager to let me meet, huh? I didn't expect it to be _you_ of all people, you know." He said as he turned to Frau.

Ouka didn't notice it, but Frau felt a pang on his chest when Teito said 'you' with a harsh tone. It's true that he fell in love with Ouka and she was the reason they broke up.

"Yeah. Such a small world, ne, Teito?" Frau smiled but immediately frowns when he saw the abrupt change on Teito's expression. The younger boy stood up. "Bastard." He said as he headed upstairs.

"Teito!" Ouka shouted, trying to reprimand his twin for his uncouth behavior. "I—I'm sorry Frau. He isn't like this. Maybe he's really tired."

"It's okay," Frau said as he approached Ouka. "He has a reason to treat me like this."

"What reason?" Ouka asked.

Frau stayed silent for a while. Then he smiled at Ouka. "It's nothing!" He said, waving both of his hands. "It's all in the past anyway…" Frau said, barely a whisper.

—X—

**A/N:** This was intended to be a one shot but I figured it would be too long. This will be considered as the prologue :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

—X—


End file.
